Never Again
by defensive.writer
Summary: Hokay, last time I posted this there was a big document mix up. My fault on that one. Anywho, based off of Kelly Clarkson's Song, Never Again. HarryGinny. I'm not really good a summaries. Please review!


**One-shot: Never Again**

**Rating: M for violence and language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author's Comment: I have TRIED to get all the kinks out of it. I do not have a BETA, so bear with me. ALSO I WOULD LIKE REVIEWS. Thank you**

I was tired of Charles's bullshit. I'm tired of arguing. I'm tired of playing desperate housewife. I'm just tired.

It's over.

Especially, now, since I know why he's been acting so funny. Acting jumpy and bitchy. He was cheating on me. I caught him in the act. Now, I'm just waiting for him to get home, so I can give him the divorce papers. I will no longer be the wife of Charles Taylor. I will no longer be Ginerva Molly Weasley-Taylor. I will just be Ginerva Molly Weasley.

I will be free from this. Even though I will loose the mansion, the money, and the fame; I will be free from this. I will be free to confess my love to someone I really do care about. How could I get my self into this mess? I don't know. I just did.

Charles' isn't a nice man. A charming one, but not nice. He has taken it too far. No more bruises on me, no more threatening to kill me if I flirted with that guy again. No more fights about me laughing with his best friends. No more talking about a little junior when I don't want one. No more. I'm tired. He's sick and wrong. No more.

I walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes and saw a letter sitting on the counter. I picked it up and saw it was licensed to me. It was from _him_. I snorted and tucked my auburn hair behind my ears. I threw the letter across the room knowing what it said inside. A paper that had a letter on it. The letter probably had the lines of, "Ginny, baby, I'm sorry. But this relationship can no longer go on. I just don't feel the flames I once felt. I'm sorry and I still love you though. Love, Charles A. Taylor." I should've seen it coming from the beginning. He was just using me until he got tired and went on to the next whore.

I started making the dishwater. I have gotten accustomed to being muggle since Charles was a little freaked out about me being a witch. After I got finished washing the dishes, I just stood there. Wondering, wondering if he's somewhere thinking about me. Thinking about all the wrong he has done and all the pain he has caused. I doubt it. I doubt if he cares about anything.

I wonder does the slut he's been sleeping with for the past year and a half know about me. I wonder if she believes the lies he's told. I wonder does she love him like I used to. I wonder how her marriage with him will turn out.

I _wonder_.

I laughed at my thoughts and the stupidity of the wench. I shook my head. I couldn't wait to get this over with. I miss my family that I haven't seen in months. I miss the twins, I miss mum's cooking, and most importantly, _Harry_. I wonder does he still think about me.

I snorted at myself again, but this time for a whole different reason. For my blindness. I promise myself that I will never go through this again. Six years I have dedicated my life to this useless marriage.

Never again.

Charles walked through the kitchen door, slamming it. I smiled wickedly. I had my wand in my back pocket of my denims. He put his briefcase in a chair that was at the dining table. I continued to smile in spite of my face; knowing revenge is sweet.

"Charles, honey? Are you okay?" I said sweetly.

"Nothing, just the same old same old from the boss."

"Good. So, I guess you wanna here the big news?"

"What big news?"

I picked up the envelope that enclosed the papers. I gave it to him and walked back to the counter. I stood there looking at his reaction when he read the first line. I decided to rub it in, "So, does you new fiancé know that you have a wife?"

He looked up looking puzzled like he didn't know what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes. Ignorance is bliss. Most likely she was ignorant like him. They'll be the perfect match. How cute.

His hands were shaking now. He looked at me while I smiled evilly at him. There was fear in his eyes and anger at the same time. I came closer to him; still smiling. I put one hand behind my back ready to get my wand out in a split second.

"You didn't think I knew, huh? Well, I did. This is the end Charles Allen Taylor. The end."

With that I wiped out my wand just to see he had one in his hand too. I gasped. His hands were still shaking. I, myself was scared. No words came out my mouth as I tried to ask a question. He smirked at my facial expression. I lowered my wand knowing that haven't used magic for over five years made me rusty. I sighed and said, "Just sign the papers and we'll be finished, okay?"

A response that I didn't expect came out of his mouth, "Never. See, I can't let you go so easily. You'll go out to the world and blab and ruin my rep. Can't let you do that, so we'll have to settle this right now."

**  
**His mouth formed to say _Avada Kedavra, _but I was too quick. Within a blink of an eye I had disarmed him and was running upstairs. He came after me and caught up within no time. I guess he located his wand in no time at all. The next thing I know is that I'm on the floor with a Trip Jinx on me. I tried to get up but I couldn't.

I felt something drag me and pull me up against the wall. I glared at my so called husband and spit in his face. He glared down at me. He just stared at me and smirked. Not knowing what to do next, since I lost my wand, I tried to slap him. Not a wise choice. Bloody bastard had cast a spell and I blacked out.

**

* * *

**Something told me to wake up. I started to wake up and felt water around me. I panicked. I was drowning. I couldn't catch my breath. I got up, pushing my upper body forward. My head came out of the water to see my surroundings. I wiped the water out of my eyes and saw I was in my bathroom. 

I looked down to see myself in my super-sized bath tub. A great weapon, and a great place to drown a person. Bloody sucker tried to kill me, by _drowning _me? How dare he. I looked down to see I was completely naked. Oh god. I will make sure this will never happen again. I stood up and got myself ready for the great escape.

**  
**

I was driving myself to Harry's house. Seeing if he can help me in any way. Maybe show his true feelings for me like I'm about to. I parked my car in his driveway. I took a deep breath preparing myself for what's about to happen. I got out of the car, fast walking to his front door. I knocked softly.

Harry opened up the door with only some boxers on, and me only seeing his bare chest. I blushed. I looked down and said, "Harry, I need your help. Charles tried to kill me. Please help me."

He looked surprised and nodded, "I'll help. Hold on Ginny."

Something in my stomach was churning. Something told me to open the door all the way open.

And I did.

Inside his living was a girl getting dressed like she just had slept over and slept with Harry. She looked up and her brown eyes stared into mines. I looked at her bushy hair that had calmed down a little.

Hermione.

She gasped. I shook my head in disgust. She was supposed to be married to my brother; _happily_ married.

Then I looked at Harry the same way. "Never mind," I whispered. I heard a faint voice saying, "Ginny, no, I love you."

I continued to walk ignoring it. I walked past my car. I couldn't take anymore pain. I needed to rest. I walked to the center of the street under a streetlight. I took out a wand I found in the house. I pointed it at me, said the spell, and there was a green light. I screamed and there was a yell, "No!"

I will no longer feel any pain.

Dead.

**Never again.** **  
**


End file.
